


i do

by FirebreathingReader



Series: a man afraid of flying, and an angel afraid of falling [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Wedding, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirebreathingReader/pseuds/FirebreathingReader
Summary: Thank you so much for reading!!<3I wasn't really planning on writing anything, but the Destiel wedding is the best thing to ever happen so I just had to!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Series: a man afraid of flying, and an angel afraid of falling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133996
Kudos: 12





	i do

_**d e a n** _

Dean quietly makes his way down the hallway, the bunker bathed in calm and silent darkness. He’d waited in the dark of his room until everyone had gone to bed, which had taken longer than he expected as they were so many. People had arrived from all over the past couple of days making the bunker feel more alive than ever before.

At the sound of a door closing somewhere in the bunker, Dean hurries down the hallway until he stops in front of his room. Gently knocking while looking around to make sure no one is there to see him, he can hear muffled footsteps from inside the bedroom. The door silently opens and he is met with a sleepy face that lights up in a bright smile as he looks at Dean.

«Hey, sunshine.» Leaning against the doorframe, Dean reaches out to pull his angel towards him, his lips brushing gently against Cas´s.

«What are you doing here?» His arm goes around Dean's neck as he smiles sweetly at Dean and buries his other hand in Dean's hair.

«I can’t sleep without you.» Cas gives him a look telling him he doesn’t believe him, since they both know Dean has the ability to fall asleep anywhere and anytime, without problems. Chuckling quietly he brushes their lips together again. «Fine. I don’t want to sleep without you. You know I don’t believe in that bullshit.»

«Hmm.»

«Besides, we spent enough nights apart, and I don’t want to spend the night before our wedding alone, or any other night for that matter.»

«Well… I guess I'll just have to let you sleep here them.» Cas smiles against Dean's smile as he pulls him into his room, closing the door behind them.

«I could leave if you want me to.» Dean teases as he pushes Cas towards the bed, his arms holding him tight against his own body.

«No.» Cupping his face, Cas pulls him back into the kiss. «You know I don’t want to sleep alone either. But you have to leave before the other wakes.»

«Are we back to sneaking around behind closed doors again? As much fun as that was, I don’t think that necessary. I think the wedding, _our_ wedding, gave us away a long time ago.» Dean's hands find their way underneath Cas´s shirt, gently brushing over the warm naked skin.

«I don't want to see how everyone goes crazy if they find you here. It was bad enough when we were going to bed, especially your brother.»

«I don't really care. I just want you.» Dean takes a hold of his shirt, Cas´s arms reaching up for him to pull it all the way off.

«Me neither. Come here.» Getting rid of his own shirt, Dean leans back in as Cas cups his face and drags them towards the bed. Gently pushing Dean onto the bed, Cas follows, their lips never leaving each other.

Dean never really believed he’d get to experience any of this. He might have dreamed of it, wanted it for so long, but he’d never dared to hope for it. And now… now he had everything he’d ever dreamed of.

Happiness.

Love.

Cas.

He´d never believed he’d get to live a happy life, to feel loved the way he had always longed for. To be loved by the angel that he’d fallen for so many years ago. The angel he, tomorrow, would get to call _husband_.

It's everything he’s ever wanted. And so much more.

«CAS! Good morn…» Dean wakes to the sound of his brother storming into Cas´s bedroom, not bothering to knock.

«Do you ever knock?» Quickly, Dean reaches to pull the blanket over them, as it was only half-covering their naked bodies. Beside him, a confused and still half-asleep Cas lifts his head from Dean's chest, looking annoyingly around for the source that abruptly disturbed their peaceful sleep.

Halfway through the door, Sam has stopped at the sigh of them on the bed. Annoyed, he gives Dean a look as he crosses his arms against his chest. «What the hell, Dean?! You’re not supposed to be here!»

«Oh, God… Sammy, calm down.»

«No! You’re supposed to sleep in separate rooms the night before your wedding.»

«You don’t seriously believe that…»

«Really, Dean. After everything we’ve seen, you’re willing to risk it? Come on. Get out. You can’t see him before the wedding.»

«Dean! What the hell are you doing here?!» Charlie comes up behind Sam, staring at Dean with the same look his brother is giving him.

«You can’t be serio..»

«Get out! Or I'll go get the others.» Staring at the two of them tangled up on the bed, she raises her eyebrows, waiting for him to get out of bed.

A little more awake now, Cas chuckles against Dean's chest, his warm breath tickling his bare skin. «I told you.»

«Shut up.» But Dean smiles as he kisses him gently on his forehead. Cas turns his face to Dean so that Dean only has to lean in slightly for their lips to touch.

«Hey! None of that. Come on Dean.» At the look Charlie gives him, Dean doesn’t dare to lean in, so he reluctantly drags his arm away from its safe place around the former angel. As he has moved away from him, Cas buries his head in the pillows, getting comfortable again and most likely soon asleep again.

«Do you mind?» Dean looks annoyed at his brother and Charlie as he points between himself and the door, his clothes not within reach from where he sits on the bed. They both narrow their eyes before turning and leaving the room. «Crazy people.»

When he’s fully dressed, Dean looks over his shoulder to see the door still closed and walks back to the bed. Leaning down and placing his arms on each side of Cas he gently strokes his neck with his nose, earning a smile and humming noise from his man.

«I´ll see you tonight, sleepyhead.» Turning around in between Dean's arms, Cas smiles up at him as he gently lays a hand against Dean's neck.

«You’ll find me by the ´alter´» Dean smiles brightly down at him, the thought of actually marrying his love, still making him a little dizzy.

«I´ll meet you there, then.» He leans down to kiss him, but before he can seal their lips together, there’s a hard knock on the bedroom door behind them.

«DEAN! Don´t you dare.» Cas starts laughing as Dean groans and buries his face in Cas´s neck. Only when there’s another knock at the door, does he raise from the bed, placing a gentle kiss at Cas´s cheek.

«I love you.»

«And I you, Dean.»

The last thing Dean expected was to be nervous, but standing in front of his brother as he fixes Dean's blue tie, he can feel his hands shaking. Sam and Charlie refused to let Dean and Cas see each other all day, and for some reason that makes Dean even more nervous.

He knows Cas want this as much as he does. He knows he would never leave him, knows he’ll be waiting for him at the end of the aisle. Yet… Dean´s hands are shaking, his breath becoming heavier for each moment that passes.

«Dean? Are you… are you _nervous_?» Sam takes one look at his face and knows right away. Meeting his brother's eyes, Dean's eyes go wide and his mouth is so dry he can’t utter a word. «Hey, Dean. Relax.»

Sam takes his arm, leading him to the table and makes him sit down.

«I just… I don’t… What if…»

«Dean. Stop overthinking everything. You are getting married. You are getting married to the man you’ve been in love with since you first met him. You are getting married to the man who loves you beyond… everything.»

«I´m just…»

«Dean, seriously. He walked through hell for you. He gave up an army. He rebelled against heaven. He _broke_ _free_ from _God._ For _you_. And only you.»

Sams words both calm him and make him even more nervous. «He deserves better. I’m not worth all of that.»

«Dean, don't make me punch you on your wedding day.» Sam gives him a look, handing him a glass of water. «No one has ever loved you the way he loves you, and yes you are. You are worthy of all that, and so much more. And he knows that. He will do anything for you. So you better get your shit together and go marry him. Hell, I´ve waited twelve years for this day, I'm not gonna let your stupid thoughts ruin this.»

«We´re all ready.» Charlie and Eileen come through the door, both beaming with joy. «Are you ready, Dean? Cas is waiting for you.»

«Yes, he’s ready.» Sam stands to walk over to his girlfriend, kissing her gently before turning back to Dean, looking expectantly at him.

«Yeah… Yeah, I'm ready.»

The moment Dean catches Cas´s eyes, the world around him stops. He’s always been beautiful, but with the sight of him on the other side of the room and Cas´s blue eyes shining as they fall on him, Dean almost stops breathing. Dean has never seen anyone, or anything, as beautiful as his angel.

As the world stops, everyone else in the room disappears and he and Cas are the only ones left in the universe. He’s not nervous anymore. He’s not scared of anything anymore. The ceremony goes by too fast, but also too slow. Dean can’t take his eyes of Cas, whose eyes never leave Dean´s either.

As he reads his vows, tears stream down Dean´s face, and they are joined by even more as Cas reads his. The world around them is so quiet, so peaceful that Dean isn’t sure if its even real.

_But it is._

«I do.» Dean is so mesmerized by the man standing in front of him that he almost loses his ability to speak, to breathe. But as it's his turn, the words clearly echoes through the room. The ring fits perfectly.

_This is real._

«I do.» Never taking his eyes off of Dean, Cas´s eyes are filled with tears, which finally escapes when it's his turn to say the words. The ring fits perfectly.

_We are real._

«I now declare you, husband and husband.» Eyes and ears only for the man in front of him, Dean almost doesn’t hear the words, the most beautiful words he’s ever heard.

Not able to wait for another second, Dean steps closer to Cas, cupping his face and kissing him as lovingly as ever before. Cas´s hands find their way to Dean´s hips as he leans into the kiss.

It lasts forever.

It doesn’t last long enough.

The room erupts in cheerful celebrations as all their friends and family raises from their seats. Still, Dean only has eyes for Cas. And Cas only has eyes for Dean. When they pull back from the kiss, they share a sweet, gentle, and loving smile as they rest their foreheads together.

Finally looking out over the room, Dean is filled with even more happiness and love, even though he didn’t think that was possible at the moment. It's the happiest moment of his existence. He laughs as his family keeps cheering, the room exploding in even more love as each moment passes.

Dean turns back to Cas, to his husband, and gripping his green tie, Dean pulls him in for another kiss. He will never get enough of those lips.

«Hello, husband.» Cas smiles into the kiss, eyes meeting Dean´s he can see through his tears that the blue is also blurred by tears.

«Hello, husband.»

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!<3  
> I wasn't really planning on writing anything, but the Destiel wedding is the best thing to ever happen so I just had to!


End file.
